Sweven
by Kei Dysis
Summary: "Tapi kalaupun memang hanya mimpi, bolehkah aku berharap jika mimpi itu akan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan suatu saat nanti?" #CPC2016


**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sweven – Kei Dysis**

 **Real Image** **–** **Owner**

 **Cover Editor** **–** **Kei Dysis**

 **.**

 **F/SC/AR, OOC, OC, Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **11/06/2016**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-:-**

 **Sweven**

 **(n) "** ** _A vision seen in sleep; a dream._** **" - Words (selfamused)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-:-**

" _Okaasan_! Bangun, _Okaasan_!"

Hinata mengernyit, berusaha terbebas dari rasa kantuknya, kemudian perlahan membuka kedua mata. Dan … dilihatnya sesosok anak laki-laki yang terasa familier, dengan sepasang oniks yang kini menatapnya panik. Mutiara Hinata membelalak kaget. Kontan ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Ka-kau …. Sasuke?"

"Ugh. Jangan bercanda, _Okaasan_. Aku Sagaki, bukan _Otousan_ ," sahut anak laki-laki itu sambil merengut. Ditariknya tangan Hinata. "Ayo, _Okaasan_! Si kembar tiba-tiba saja menangis. Aku dan _Aneki_ sudah kewalahan."

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjap keheranan. "Tung-tunggu! Apa—"

Belum sempat Hinata menyuarakan pertanyaannya, tangan mungil Sagaki sudah menariknya semakin kuat, membuat Hinata seketika bangkit dari ranjang. Tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, Hinata mengikuti Sagaki menyusuri lorong yang ia yakin belum pernah ia lalui, namun anehnya … justru terasa tak asing baginya.

Suara tangisan bayi semakin terdengar keras. Hinata mengerutkan kening, merasa mengenal suara-suara yang berasal dari kamar di ujung lorong itu. Ketika sampai, Sagaki segera melepas genggaman tangannya dari sang ibu, dan berlari kecil memasuki kamar.

Hinata bergeming di ambang pintu. Lidahnya bertambah kelu. Ada seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat mirip dengan dirinya di masa kecil tengah berdiri sambil menggendong bayi.

Anak perempuan itu menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Padahal kami tidak berbuat apa-apa, _Okaasan_ , hanya menunggui mereka sampai terbangun, tapi tiba-tiba saja mereka malah menangis."

Hinata berkedip cepat. Matanya beralih memandang bayi dalam gendongan anak perempuan itu, lalu ke bayi lain yang ada di dalam keranjang bayi yang diayun-ayunkan oleh Sagaki.

Secara naluriah, tanpa benar-benar berpikir lagi, Hinata melangkah masuk dan mengambil bayi dari dalam keranjang, kemudian menggendong bayi itu seolah sudah berkali-kali telah melakukannya.

"Sshh. Jangan menangis lagi. Tenanglah. _Okaasan_ sudah ada di sini, Sayang," bisik Hinata dengan mata memandang lembut kedua jelaga bayi dalam gendongannya. Sembari bersenandung ringan, lima jemari Hinata mengusap surai indigo tipis yang terasa begitu halus. Kemudian dialihkannya pandangan ke bayinya yang lain. Tangan Hinata bergerak ke kepala mungil itu, melakukan hal yang sama pada helai-helai indigonya. Perlahan-lahan suara tangis mereda.

"Akhirnya!" Sagaki mendesah lega, diikuti oleh kakaknya yang mengulas senyum simpul.

" _Tadaima_!"

Tubuh Hinata membeku. Bibirnya membisu tegang.

"Ah! _Otousan_ sudah pulang." Sagaki segera melesat keluar, berniat menyambut kedatangan ayahnya.

" _Okaasan_ , kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba pucat?" anak perempuan di samping Hinata bertanya cemas. Alisnya bertautan. " _Okaasan_ sedang sakit?"

"Eh?" Hinata mengangkat wajah. "Ti-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya cepat dengan gelagapan. Kepala Hinata kembali tertunduk, memilih memandang bayi dalam gendongannya. Dua manik gelap yang terasa tak asing memandang Hinata dengan pendar senyum. "Itachi," lirih Hinata tanpa sadar, kemudian mengerjap kaget. Bola matanya beralih memperhatikan bayi yang lain. "Neji," sekali lagi bibir Hinata berbisik pelan. Lalu mata sewarna bunga _lilac_ milik Hinata menatap anak perempuan di hadapannya, masih dengan pandang tertegun. "Himeka."

"Ada apa, _Okaasan_? Kenapa memanggil nama kami seperti itu?" tanya Himeka terheran-heran.

Belum sempat Hinata menyahut, sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar, sontak membuat Hinata berpaling ke ambang pintu.

"Hinata."

Terpaku total, Hinata hanya bisa bergeming kaku. Napasnya tercekat. Detak jantungnya sejenak seakan berhenti, lalu mendadak bergemuruh kencang.

"Hinata! Hei, Hinata! Cepat bangun!"

Kelopak mata Hinata membuka cepat, dan langsung terbelalak lebar saat mendapati wajah Uchiha Sasuke berada di atas wajahnya. Sambil beranjak bangun, spontan Hinata mendorong keras dada Sasuke, hingga membuat pemuda itu terjengkang jatuh.

"Sshh. Hyuuga Hinata," desis Sasuke rendah. Matanya menyipit tajam.

Hinata meneguk ludah, lalu meringis gugup. "Kau sendiri yang salah. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ... Ugh." Hinata terdiam, tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dipalingkannya wajahnya yang terasa panas.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Siapa suruh kau tidak bangun-bangun juga? Tidak biasanya kau tidak bangun lebih dulu daripada aku."

"Mung-mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah," sahut Hinata gelagapan, kemudian menyibakkan selimutnya dan berdiri dengan gerakan cepat. "Ah. Kalau begitu aku ke sungai dulu, setelah itu aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita."

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Hinata tersenyum kecil, ketika meletakkan buket bunga krisan putih di atas sebuah nisan. Ada selaput bening di kedua mutiaranya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Neji _Oniisan_ ," Hinata berucap rendah sembari mengelus batu berukir itu. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Maaf, aku baru bisa datang lagi. Aku …." Hinata terdiam, lalu menggeleng pelan. Memilih untuk duduk, Hinata memeluk kakinya di depan dada dengan dagu bertumpu di atas lutut. Senyum nanar kemudian kembali terulas di bibir Hinata. " _Nee_ , _Oniisan_. Bagaimana menurutmu jika seandainya … kau bereinkarnasi menjadi anakku suatu saat nanti?"

Hinata membiarkan satu tanya itu mengambang tanpa jawaban. Dirasakannya semilir angin senja membelai-belai tubuhnya. Mahkota berhelai indigo milik Hinata pun ikut berayun-ayun pelan.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika … aku memakai namamu sebagai nama untuk salah satu anakku nanti?" tanya Hinata lagi, lalu berkedip cepat saat cairan bening mulai terbit di sudut matanya. Sesaat napas Hinata tercekat oleh derai tangis. "Maaf, _Oniisan_. Aku hanya merasa … bahagia tentang satu hal. Seminggu yang lalu aku bermimpi. Tidak. Aku tidak yakin itu hanya sekadar mimpi biasa, karena rasanya seperti terlalu nyata." Hinata menggeleng samar sambil menyeka air matanya. "Tapi kalaupun memang hanya mimpi, bolehkah aku berharap jika mimpi itu akan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan suatu saat nanti?"

Hinata kembali merasa kelu di lidahnya. Dipejamkannya kemudian kedua mata. "Aku akan sangat bahagia jika itu benar-benar terjadi," ungkap Hinata dengan suara serak. Lalu pertahanan Hinata akhirnya runtuh total. Hinata membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan, sementara cairan bening sekali lagi membasahi pipinya. Tubuhnya menggigil ringan. "A-aku merindukannya, _Oniisan_. Sangat. Ba-bagaimana ini?"

Menangis dalam keterdiaman, Hinata hanya mendekap erat kedua kakinya. Hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas lutut. Beberapa saat kemudian badai tangis itu mereda, menyisakan sengatan perih yang akhir-akhir ini sering menjamah mata _lilac_ Hinata.

"Maaf, _Oniisan_." Hinata mengangkat kepala, lalu menghapus jejak air matanya. Lekuk senyum Hinata hadirkan di bibirnya. Lembut, sekaligus getir. "Seharusnya aku tidak menangis di hari ulang tahunmu. Kau pasti tidak senang. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya, Hinata beranjak berdiri. Tangannya mengambil satu buket bunga yang ia letakkan di samping nisan Neji. "Aku harus pergi, ada satu makam lagi yang ingin aku datangi." Hinata membungkuk rendah. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Neji _Oniisan_."

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Sudah hampir dua tahun berlalu saat Hinata pertama kali melihat Sasuke mengunjungi makam kakaknya, ketika Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke Konoha setelah perjalanan panjangnya. Perjalanan yang Sasuke lakukan kala perang besar di dunia _shinobi_ berakhir. Meski hanya melihatnya sekali dan dari jarak jauh, Hinata masih ingat letak nisan dari Uchiha Itachi. Tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata mendatangi nisan itu sendirian.

Setelah beberapa kali menjalani misi bersama, sebagai tim duo atau tim dengan anggota lebih dari dua _shinobi_ , pun beberapa kali bertarung dalam latihan di saat ada waktu luang, Hinata dan Sasuke memang akhirnya menjadi teman dekat, tapi tidak sedekat hingga membuat Sasuke selalu terbuka dengannya. Namun setidaknya Sasuke menganggap Hinata adalah salah satu dari sedikit daftar orang-orang yang ia biarkan dekat dengannya.

Kehilangan yang keduanya rasakan menjadi salah satu pemicu awal untuk memunculkan hubungan pertemanan itu, terutama rasa kehilangan akan saudara yang sangat menyayangi mereka. Yang bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawa demi mereka.

Saat itu pertama kali Hinata dan Sasuke saling berbagi cerita mengenai saudara mereka di suatu misi. Bukan lagi misi dengan tim lebih dari dua orang, namun misi pertama mereka sebagai tim duo.

Malam itu keduanya saling mengenal lebih jauh. Saling memahami rasa kehilangan yang mereka miliki. Saling menguatkan ketika rasa itu mulai meruntuhkan benteng keteguhan, mulai menghancurkan dinding yang membendung banjir air mata.

Hinata tidak pernah melihat Sasuke menangis. Tidak pernah melihat satu emosi itu tumpah dalam bentuk tangisan. Tapi Hinata tahu air mata Sasuke adalah air mata imajiner yang tidak semua orang bisa menyadari keberadaannya.

Setelah mengganti senyum getirnya dengan lekuk lembut, Hinata membungkukkan badan. "Selamat sore, Uchiha- _san_ ," sapa Hinata seraya meletakkan buket bunga krisan di atas nisan Itachi. "Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Neji _Oniisan_ , jadi tadi aku mengunjungi makamnya, juga beberapa anggota keluargaku yang lain. Aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi makammu, karena itu aku juga datang kemari." Hinata menggigit ringan bibir bawahnya, sebelum kemudian bersuara lirih, "Ini memang pertanyaan bodoh, tapi … bolehkah mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu Itachi _Oniisan_?"

Hinata membiarkan keheningan muncul beberapa saat. Sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, tawa pendek Hinata terdengar parau. "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan. Aku sudah lama ingin memanggilmu Itachi _Oniisan_. Seandainya kau masih hidup, aku sangat ingin bisa mengenalmu, bukan hanya dari yang diceritakan oleh Sasuke padaku. Mungkin …. Mungkin karena mimpi itu keinginanku ini menjadi lebih kuat dari biasanya."

"Mimpi apa maksudmu?"

Seketika tubuh Hinata membeku tegang. Setiap jengkal tubuhnya mendadak seolah berubah jadi patung batu. Tak bisa bergerak. Tak bisa bersuara.

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Hinata berhasil memejamkan mata. Ia menduga Sasuke menyembunyikan _chakra_ -nya lagi, hingga membuat Hinata tidak mengetahui kedatangan pemuda dengan _eyepatch_ di mata kiri itu.

"Bu-bukan." Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Bukan apa-apa," tambahnya lebih jelas. Lalu ditolehkannya kepala, berusaha memasang senyum kecil di bibirnya. "A-aku …. Kurasa aku harus segera pulang. Ayahku sudah menunggu. Sampai jumpa." Hinata mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Kau ingin menghindariku lagi," pernyataan itu Sasuke lontarkan dengan nada datar, ketika melangkah melewati Hinata. "Dan kau tidak menjawab dengan benar pertanyaanku."

Hinata sontak bergeming, satu meter dari Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan nisan kakaknya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Aku tidak menghindarimu, Sasuke," kilah Hinata dengan suara serak. "Aku hanya harus segera pulang. Ada pelatihan yang harus aku hadiri."

Sembari merendahkan tubuh, Sasuke meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa di atas nisan Itachi. "Kau sangat ingin menjadi pemimpin dari klan Hyuuga, huh?"

Hinata tidak menyahut. Tidak bisa mengeluarkan jawaban untuk satu tanya tanpa intonasi itu. Hinata hanya bisa membisu, dengan tetap memunggungi Sasuke.

"Hokage ingin aku menjadi ANBU," ungkap Sasuke setelah menegakkan tubuh, kontan membuat Hinata terkejut dengan napas tertahan, dengan detak jantung yang terasa semakin nyeri mengentak di dadanya.

Kepala Hinata menunduk. Kelopak matanya menutup, menyembunyikan manik ungu pucat yang diselubungi oleh kabut bening. "Ah, selamat kalau begitu," Hinata berucap, nada riang berusaha ia lantunkan. "Aku ikut senang. Kau harus menerimanya."

 _Pembohong! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sepenuhnya senang jika kau tidak lagi akan mendapatkan misi dengan Sasuke, Hinata?_ Hati kecil Hinata berteriak sambil meratap. _Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sepenuhnya senang jika Sasuke semakin jauh darimu?_

"Begitukah?" tanya Sasuke setelah sejenak hanya terdiam. Kemudian fokus matanya tertuju ke sosok Hinata, dan seketika Sasuke kembali tertegun. Sinar di mata oniks Sasuke semakin redup. Dikepalkannya tangan di sisi tubuh, seiring bibirnya berdesis tajam, "Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

Dengan cepat Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, tidak ingin isak tangisnya lolos. _Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!_ Hinata merutuki dirinya. Berusaha keras Hinata mencegah gemetar semakin nyalang menyerang tubuhnya.

"A-aku minta maaf," Hinata berkata lirih. "Aku harus pergi." Hinata mulai bergerak, berniat berlari menjauh. Namun lima jemari Sasuke langsung mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanannya, menyentak Hinata hingga berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Sialan! Kau kira aku akan membiarkan kau pergi lagi begitu saja?" Sasuke menggeram berang. "Kau menghindariku. Kau mendatangi makam kakakku dengan mata merah. Kau menangis. Sebenarnya kau kenapa, hah? Dan apa maksud mimpi yang kaukatakan tadi? Kenapa kau ingin memanggil kakakku seperti itu?"

Hinata diam tercengang oleh suara penuh emosi itu. Pertama kalinya Hinata mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu padanya. Merasakan panas semakin menyengat matanya, Hinata menundukkan kepala. "Ma-maaf."

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu! Aku butuh jawaban!"

Bentakan Sasuke itu akhirnya meletupkan emosi Hinata. Memaksa air mata semakin deras membanjiri pipinya. Dengan kasar, Hinata kemudian berusaha mengurai genggaman tangan Sasuke dari tangannya. "Lepas! Aku ingin pulang!"

"Tidak!" geram Sasuke, lalu beralih menangkup kedua pipi Hinata, dan menyentuh bibir perempuan itu dengan bibirnya.

Hinata terpaku kaku. Rona merah tipis menghinggapi pipinya. Mata bulannya membulat lebar. Sejenak Hinata seolah tidak merasakan denyut jantungnya sendiri. Seolah tidak mampu hanya untuk sekadar bernapas.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi," bisik Sasuke setelah melepas ciumannya. Masih dengan mata terpejam rapat, Sasuke membawa keningnya melekati kening berponi milik gadis Hyuuga itu. "Aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Jangan menghindariku." Satu mata obsidian Sasuke kembali menampakkan wujudnya. "Jangan membuatku tidak bisa melihatmu, Hinata. Jangan."

Dada Hinata terasa sesak oleh bisikan parau itu. Oleh tatap mata yang kini memandangnya lekat-lekat, seakan pusat eksistensi Sasuke hanya ada pada dirinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi," Sasuke lanjut berkata rendah, sementara jemarinya menghapus air mata yang semakin membasahi pipi Hinata. "Maaf karena sudah kasar padamu. Aku hanya …." Sasuke menarik napas panjang, lalu melingkari Hinata dengan pelukan eratnya. "Aku tidak suka jika tidak bisa melihatmu, Hinata. Aku tidak suka jika kau tidak ada di dekatku."

Keheningan sesaat menyelimuti keduanya.

"Aku bermimpi kita berdua memiliki anak," Hinata kemudian mengejutkan dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke ketika tiba-tiba mengungkapkan fakta itu.

"Apa?" Sasuke spontan mengurai pelukannya, menatap Hinata dengan alis terangkat kaget.

Sebentuk tawa serak lolos dari bibir Hinata. "Lebih tepatnya empat anak. Satu perempuan dan tiga laki-laki," ujar Hinata lirih dengan pandangan menerawang. "Dua di antara tiga anak laki-laki kita adalah anak kembar. Himeka, Sagaki, Itachi, dan Neji. Kita menamai si kembar dengan nama kakak laki-laki kita."

Sasuke berkedip terpana. "Hinata, kau …. Maksudku—"

"Kau ingat dengan nenek yang kita tolong saat sepulang dari misi terakhir kita?" sela Hinata, membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar mengangguk. "Saat aku mengobati lukanya, nenek itu mengira kita adalah pasangan, bukan hanya rekan setim. Aku sudah menyangkalnya, tapi nenek itu hanya tersenyum menatapku, lalu mengusap kepalaku. Aku tidak langsung menyadarinya, tapi setelah malamnya bermimpi, aku …." Hinata menggeleng takjub. "A-aku rasa aku melihat sinar aneh di mata nenek itu saat menatapku."

"Apa mungkin dia memberikan sebuah visi melalui mimpi itu padamu?" Sasuke memberikan analisisnya, masih dengan pandang terkesima yang berkilat samar di netranya. "Visi dari masa depanmu? Masa depan kita?"

"Aku juga sempat berpikir sama sepertimu, karena mimpi itu terasa terlalu nyata, kau tahu?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak langsung memberitahuku?" protes Sasuke kemudian. Keningnya berkerut kesal. "Apa karena mimpi itu kau jadi menghindariku?"

Hinata mengerjap cepat, lalu ditundukkannya kepala dan menyahut pelan, "Ba-bagaimana mungkin aku bisa dengan mudah menceritakannya begitu saja padamu? Apalagi hubungan kita bukan seperti yang ada di dalam mimpi itu." Hinata menggigit ringan bibir bawahnya. "Aku memang sebelumnya mengatakan mimpi itu terasa terlalu nyata, ta-tapi di saat-saat tertentu aku juga merasa tidak yakin itu bukan mimpi biasa. Aku menghindar karena tidak mau terus berpikir tentang mimpi itu setiap kali melihatmu, Sasuke. Tidak mau menjadi … terus berharap. Aku tidak ingin merusak pertemanan kita, karena sebelumnya kupikir …. Kupikir kau—"

Sasuke segera merengkuh Hinata kembali ke dalam pelukannya. "Sepertinya aku memang menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik," gumam Sasuke di telinga Hinata, "sampai tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui atau mengiranya, termasuk kau."

Sekejap Hinata hanya bisa tertegun. Lantas perlahan matanya terpejam, seiring tangannya membalas pelukan itu. "Sejak kapan?" tanyanya kemudian. Lirih. "Dan … kenapa aku?"

"Jangan pernah menanyakan dua hal itu lagi, Hinata, karena percayalah, aku tidak akan pernah tahu jawabannya." Sasuke menarik napas dalam. Lingkaran tangannya mengerat. "Dan kau sendiri … bagaimana jawabanmu dari dua pertanyaan itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Hinata dengan gumaman rendah, semakin dibenamkannya wajah di dada Sasuke. "Hanya saja sebelumnya aku memang tidak terlalu memikirkannya, karena aku mengira kau mengganggapku sebagai teman sekaligus rekan, tidak lebih. Jadi aku … _mengikutimu_. Aku juga tidak ingin kau membenci dan menghindariku jika seandainya tiba-tiba aku memiliki perasaaan itu. Aku sudah bahagia kau mau berteman denganku."

"Kau … atau aku yang lebih bodoh?"

Hinata tertawa lemah. "Kurasa kita berdua satu sama." Lalu suara Hinata semakin lirih, terdengar melamun saat lanjut berkata, "Tapi anehnya mimpi itu membuatku merasa lebih dari sekadar bahagia, di samping membuatku menderita karena harus menghindarimu. Mimpi itu juga membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berharap memang benar akan ada _sesuatu_ di antara kita, memang benar adalah sebuah visi dari masa depanku, meski terasa mustahil, mengingat kau benar-benar terlihat tidak memiliki perasaan lebih padaku. Sejujurnya bahkan kini … bersamamu, kau memelukku, aku masih merasa seolah aku sedang bermimpi."

Sasuke seketika melepas rangkulan tangannya, beringsut menangkup pipi Hinata, lantas menyapukan kecupan lembut dan panjang di bibir gadis bersurai indigo itu. Lebih intens dari ciuman pertama mereka sebelumnya.

"Masih menganggap ini hanya mimpi?" bisik Sasuke di bibir Hinata, ketika mendengar gadis itu mengerang pelan.

Hinata hanya mampu menggeleng samar, dengan seraut wajah yang merona rikuh. Lalu dibalasnya sentuhan bibir Sasuke itu. Jantung Hinata pun berdegup kencang, begitu riuh hingga perempuan berusia hampir 20 tahun itu yakin Sasuke juga bisa mendengarnya.

Sasuke menyudahi ciuman mereka setelah beberapa saat. Dilepasnya benda berantai perak yang menjuntai di lehernya, lalu mengalungkan benda itu di leher Hinata. Sedikit menjauh dari gadis bernetra mutiara itu, Sasuke memperhatikan dengan kilat puas saat kalung tersebut kini menjadi bagian dari Hinata.

Hinata tercengang sambil membelalakkan mata. "Sasuke, i-ini …." Disentuhnya hati-hati simbol klan Sasuke yang menjadi liontin kalung yang kini ia pakai. "Ini milik ibumu. Kenapa—"

Sasuke mengangkat alis. Tangannya bersedekap. "Kau akan menjadi Uchiha. Bersamaku. Juga anak-anak kita nanti," ujar Sasuke dengan nada seolah mengingatkan. "Kau mau mewujudkan mimpimu itu, kan?"

Binar keharuan sontak berkelip indah di sepasang manik _lilac_. Senyum Hinata merekah bahagia. "Tentu saja!"

 **.:.**

 **THEEND**

 **.:.**

 **Dan yang ini akhirnya juga selesai!**

 **Sweven adalah fanfic yang aku anggurin sejak Agustus tahun lalu, waktu itu baru dapet ngebuat scene awalnya doang. Dilanjutin dari kemaren malam sampe pagi, dan baru bisa selesai hari ini. Seneng banget akhirnya bisa ngasi label THE END. Big thanks buat lagu Tokyo-nya YUI yang ngebuat lancar ngelanjutin fanfic ini, sampe keinget sama fanfic MMD di akun lama. X')  
**

 **Tapi mood buat fanfic fanon (AR) SasuHina emang lagi gede sih, karena akhir-akhir ini dapet banyak asupan fanfic fanon mereka dari fandom luar. Shishishishi~**

 **Sebenernya Fla(SH) Fiction ke-15 juga niatnya mau bikin fanon lagi, tapi gak jadi. Biar gak numpuk yang fanon, jadi diselingin fanfic fantasy.**

 **Dan buat reviewer yang gak log in di beberapa fanfic, maaf banget gak bisa dibales satu-satu, tapi makasi udah nyempetin buat rnr. ^^**

 **Akhir kata …**

 **.:.**

 **THANKS! :)**


End file.
